O Sucesso Nos Traz
by koishiicolate
Summary: // SUGIZO POV, SUGIZOxOC // ”Afinal – ela me perguntou – o que esse maldito sucesso nos traz? Só está nos separando cada vez mais!”
1. 30 de Agosto de 89

O Sucesso nos Traz

**O Sucesso nos Traz  
**by Iihs

_**"Afinal – ela me perguntou – o que esse maldito sucesso nos traz? Só está nos separando cada vez mais!"**_  
Sugizo POV, SugizoxOC. Vários capítulos pequenos.

Mais uma fanfic para Mayumi, já que eu amo muito ela e ela tá fazendo uma fic minha e do Pata 8D  
Agradeço a uma amiga minha, a Line, por ter dado a base da idéia ao ter dito "O Sugizo não é o Sugizo mas sim um cara normal", o que me trouxe a idéia inicial pra fic Obrigada!

**Um aviso:** Quem lê a **Dire je t'aime à moi-même**, saibam que eu estou sim escrevendo o próximo capítulo, mas ainda vou demorar bastante pra acabar, mil desculpas! Estou completamente sem inspiração e escrevo, em média, uma ou duas linhas por dia. Desculpem!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sugizo POV (sempre)

Abri aquele diário – lembro bem da época que eu escrevia nele – e concentrei minha atenção naquelas folhas velhas, já amareladas. Só pude sorrir ao notar que aquela página era _exatamente a que eu estava procurando_. Golpe de sorte, talvez? Ou será que ela tá estava marcada por tantas as vezes que, antigamente, eu a lia?  
Mas era exatamente naquelas linhas que estava retratado o momento no qual eu conheci Mayumi, uma grande amiga minha... Fico triste por termos nos separado tão drasticamente assim, e não sei se possuo esperanças de vê-la novamente. Acredito que, nesse ponto, ela já tenha uma família e more bem longe daqui... Afinal, creio que ela tenha voltado para sua cidade natal, um tanto longe daqui. Sei disso porque, uma vez, ouvi-a dizer para um outro amigo nosso – que eu me lembre, seu nome era Nao – que adoraria voltar para onde nascera: uma cidadezinha calma e pacífica, longe de grandes centros, cheia de cerejeiras que ficavam carregadas de flores na primavera... Onde as pessoas e a natureza caminhavam juntas.  
Sentia-me feliz em imaginar como seria uma cidade assim, pois eu só conhecia lugares de tipo "grande acumulação urbana e industrial". O conforto era algo benéfico, mas o estresse atacava todos os moradores, sem dúvidas. Agora não era uma exceção... Estávamos em pleno inverno e a inversão térmica acabava com a saúde de todos.  
Parei de pensar no presente e comecei a ler aquelas linhas, sorrindo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Capítulo I – 30/08/89**

_"30 de Agosto de 1989 – Quarta-feira  
Hoje teve ensaio do LUNA SEA. Faltava pouco, eu tinha certeza, para acharmos uma gravadora e nos lançarmos para a mídia definitivamente.  
Tivemos alguns problemas com os amplificadores. Decidimos ir fazer alguma coisa enquanto a equipe técnica do estúdio não vinha arrumá-los, então o povo ficou vagando por aí e eu fui tomar um café, naquela lanchonete nova que inaugurou na esquina – eu já tinha escrito aqui que queria ver se era bom... Enfim, essa era minha grande chance!  
O café deles era muito bom, e a atendente mais nova era super bonitinha. Acho que o nome dela era Asaki Mayumi, ou algo parecido... Eu não olhei, assim, exatamente para o crachá dela."_

"E agora, o que a gente faz? Não dá pra tocar sem amplificador..." – comentei.  
"Vai lá fazer alguma coisa então, eu vou chamar os donos do estúdio.", ouvi alguém falar. Nem prestei muita atenção e já fui andando até a porta da sala.  
"Até mais, então. Qualquer coisa, tenta telepatia comigo."

Ouvi uma risadinha qualquer ecoar pelo estúdio e apenas saí de lá, continuando pelo corredor até a recepção.  
O caminho foi curto até a esquina, e pude ver a placa da nova cafeteria. Sorri, sentindo o cheio de comida. Era meu grande dia! Iria tomar um cafezinho naquele lugar que eu tanto queria freqüentar.  
Entrei, triunfante. O lugar era limitado, mas confortante – lembrava uma pequena padaria, daquelas super caprichadas.  
Andei até o balcão e sentei-me em um dos bancos, esperando ser atendido, enquanto olhava o local: havia alguns quadros pendurados pela parede, muito bonitos por sinal – pareciam até mesmo terem sido encomendados para o ambiente, tal a combinação perfeita. Estreitei os olhos e notei a pequena assinatura que se seguia, em todos eles, a mesma: _Matsumoto Satsuki_. Não pude deixar de estranhar, tal a semelhança com o nome do famoso integrante do X, hide. Ambos possuíam o mesmo sobrenome, será que eram parentes ou era pura coincidência? De fato, Matsumoto é comum, mas... _Algo_ me dizia que essa artista era parente de Hideto – talvez pelo modo em que pintava? Tinha traços, de fato, da personalidade excêntrica do guitarrista.

"Posso ajudá-lo?"  
"Hm?" – virei meus olhos para a atendente que chegara até mim.

Era uma garota jovem, um pouco mais nova que eu. Pude supor que ela estava no primeiro, segundo colegial... Comum japonesinha, nada demais. Passei meus olhos de baixo a cima dela – parando um pouco em lugares interessantes, como no decote do uniforme – e finalmente me conformei que não era, assim, muita coisa. _Mas aquela voz era tão meiga, eu tive que admitir_.

"Olá" – ela me sorriu – "Você deseja alguma coisa?"  
"Ah, eu..." – pensei rápido, olhando para o menu preso na parede – "...Hm, um café expresso, por favor."  
"Com espuma ou sem?"  
"Sem... Tem adoçante?"  
"Tem sim! Aqui." – Mayumi (era isso que eu tinha lido no crachá?) pegou uma caixinha com vários pacotes de adoçante e colocou no balcão, ao meu lado.  
"Obrigado."  
"Já trago seu café!" – pude vê-la sorrir novamente, virando-se para a máquina de expresso. Concordei com a cabeça, mesmo que ela não estivesse olhando para mim.

De fato, cafeteria aprovada... Além da atendente bonitinha, o lugar era agradável e o café, nem se fala... Acho que da próxima vez eu pediria um caseiro!

"Volte sempre, senhor...?"  
"Sugizo."  
"Sugizo-san!" – pude ver seus lábios se moldarem num sorriso novamente.  
"Obrigado, voltarei sem dúvidas.", comentei, separando o dinheiro do café para pagar no caixa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sim, capítulos curtíssimos, mesmo.  
Logo posto o outro D  
Cada capítulo pretende ser uma anotação do diário do Sugizo.  
Peço, gentilmente, reviews... 8D


	2. 1º de Setembro de 89

O Sucesso nos Traz

**O Sucesso nos Traz  
**by Iihs

_**"Afinal – ela me perguntou – o que esse maldito sucesso nos traz? Só está nos separando cada vez mais!"**_  
Sugizo POV, SugizoxOC. Vários capítulos pequenos.

Cá está o capítulo II XD  
Fico feliz em eu demorar pouco pra escrever, são quase que drabbles... Mas whatever.

**Um aviso. De novo, é o mesmo e tal:** Quem lê a **Dire je t'aime à moi-même**, saibam que eu estou sim escrevendo o próximo capítulo, mas ainda vou demorar bastante pra acabar, mil desculpas! Estou completamente sem inspiração e escrevo, em média, uma ou duas linhas por dia. Desculpem!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Capítulo II – 01/09/89**__

"01 de Setembro de 1989 – Sexta-feira  
O LUNA SEA sempre combinava ensaio nos duas pares, e hoje não foi exceção – aproveitei, aliás, para dar um pulinho na cafeteria de novo.  
Estavam comemorando alguma coisa – aniversário de uma tal de Satsuki. A pintora daqueles quadros, que eu me lembre...  
Ela tinha uma semelhança incrível com o guitarrista do X... Talvez minha intuição não tivesse me pregado peças hoje.  
Se bem que, aliás, pude vislumbrar o próprio hide lá, ao lado dela.  
Irmãos? Pelo o que Mayumi me disse, sim."

Cheguei no cafezinho de tarde e, logo ao abrir as portas, percebi que tinha mais gente do que o normal.  
Logo procurei pela atendente, e pude notá-la sem o uniforme – apenas usava o chapéu que a caracterizava como quem trabalhava lá.  
Momentos antes de perguntar-me o que estava acontecendo, notei uma presença um tanto conhecida na mídia japonesa: Matsumoto Hideto, guitarrista do X. Então a pergunta mudou de "O que diabos está acontecendo?" para "O que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?"... Sinceramente? Eu estava em êxtase por poder ver hide tão de perto. Mais ao fundo, era possível identificar Toshi e Yoshiki, grandes celebridades... Vocalista e baterista da mesma banda.

"Afinal..." – pensei alto – "O que acontece aqui?"  
"Sugizo-san?"

Aquela voz meiga me chamando de novo... Só podia ser Mayumi!  
Sorri, olhando para o lado e percebendo-a perto de mim.

"Como vai, Mayumi-chan?"

Ela corou com o apelido – fiquei feliz, desse jeito a garotinha parecia _muito mais meiga do que já era_.

"Vou bem... Desculpe o tumulto daqui. É aniversário de uma amiga minha, a Satsuki-chan."  
"Ela que pintou esses quadros, né?"  
"Foi sim!" – pude vê-la sorrir, empolgada – "Sempre achei o trabalho dela muito bonito, então pedi para ela nos ajudar com a decoração do café..."  
"Ficou muito bom, sua amiga está de parabéns.", comentei. "Mas... Por que o X aqui?"

Automaticamente Mayumi alargou seu sorriso – sem dúvidas ela era fã da banda.

"Ah, você não sabia? A Satsuki-chan é irmã caçula do hide."  
"Suspeitei... Matsumoto, né?"

A atendente concordou, apontando a tal garota. Percebi que ela tinha uma idade semelhante, ou até mesmo menor, comparada à de Asaki-chan. Era muito baixinha, media uns 1,55... Algo por aí.  
Pude vê-la conversando com Toshi animadamente, bem próxima. _Será que eles tinham algo?_  
Ampliando minha visão, pude perceber Pata ao seu lado, sentado, apenas observando – ou, diria eu, _consumindo_ Satsuki com os olhos.  
Logo, Hideto aproximou-se do grupo e fez um cafuné nos cabelos da baixinha, rindo.

"Hey, niichan, isso machuca!", ela comentou, tentando arrumar os cabelos.

O guitarrista excluído sorriu ao ver a reação da garotinha e apenas levantou-se, abraçando-a gentilmente por trás, pela cintura. Sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido e recebeu um sorriso como resposta – logo, os dois afastavam-se dali para lugares desconhecidos, ao som de um "vai, babão!" vindo de hide.  
Após a cena – admito, nada agradável –, Mayumi virou-se para mim novamente e começou a contar-me algumas coisas sobre o grupo.

"Hm, o Tomoaki-san gosta muito da Satsuki. Eles são muito amigos por causa do Hideto-san... Ele e o Pata-san vivem bebendo, você deve saber pelo o que falam por aí. Geralmente é a Tsukichan que cuida dos dois quando estão bêbados. Uma vez, ela e o irmão tiveram que carregá-lo até a casa dos dois, e o hide foi egoísta o suficiente pra não ceder a própria cama para o amigo... Acabou que o Tomoaki-san dormiu no quarto da Satsuki-chan, vigiado por ela... Acho que foi daí que ele gamou." – ela fez uma pausa e deu uma risadinha – "...Depois de um tempo, eles costumavam se ver e conversar mais, e o Pata-san sempre sentia um ciúmes gigante... Ele e a Tsuki sempre tinham bastante contato como abraços e tudo o mais, mas acho que só agora ele foi se declarar."  
"É?", perguntei, tentando não deixar Mayumi sem graça. Historinhas de amor não eram comigo e, por mais que eu admire o trabalho de Pata como guitarrista, eu não sentia a mínima vontade de saber sobre sua vida amorosa.  
"É sim... A Satsuki-chan nem deve ter notado os olhares dele, ela sempre foi assim, tapadinha..."

Só pude rir da observação de Mayumi – ela já falava mal dos outros para mim!  
Era divertido, admito.

"Vamos ver se dá certo, eles dois."  
"Sim, sim! Logo veremos resultados." – a atendente comentou, sonhadora.

Acabamos sentando no balcão para conversarmos, e cheguei até a conhecer hide... Contatos são bons, será que algum dia o LUNA SEA alcançaria a fama do X? Provável que não, mas sonhar é bom! Talvez algum dia dê a louca e o guitarrista decida falar do LUNA pro Yoshiki... É um bom negócio, até... Mas isso sempre me soou remoto.  
Fiquei lá até a hora de comemorar os parabéns e, quando pude falar com a baixinha, elogiei suas pinturas. Ela me agradeceu e disse que tinha algumas coisas para fazer, então não poderia ficar mais no café pelo menos por hoje.  
Acompanhei-a com os olhos até a porta, onde estava Pata. Fiz uma breve cara de nojo ao ver os dois darem as mãos e saírem da cafeteria juntos, quase colados um no outro. Mas no fundo eu estava feliz pelos dois – não que eu os conhecesse como velhos amigos, mas...

"Hm, Sugizo-san?"

Era Mayumi me chamando – logo virei-me para ela e indaguei, internamente, o motivo dela ter chamado minha atenção.

"Já está ficando tarde, e logo a gente vai fechar por hoje..."  
"Ah, desculpe, eu--"  
"Mas Sugizo-san, o que você acha de, qualquer dia desses, a gente sair?"

Conversamos demais naquele dia e nos demos muito bem, mas eu não sabia que chegara àquele ponto.  
Obviamente eu sorri como resposta e concordei.

"Domingo, dia três. O que você acha, Mayu-chan?"  
"Para mim está ótimo!" – ela sorriu, corando levemente com o novo apelido.  
"Nos vemos na estação de trem mais próxima daqui, certo? Depois do almoço?"  
"Sim, sim!"

Ambos sorrimos um para o outro e nos despedimos, confiantes – seja lá porque. Talvez os ares de outono estivessem funcionando como uma primavera para nossos corações.  
E eu gostava daquilo, sinceramente. O LUNA SEA estava indo bem, minha vida estava subindo... E eu já tinha arranjado _a garota mais meiga do mundo _para sair.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Uy. 8D Só digo isso. –correndo pra postar-  
Fiquei satisfeita. 8D  
Pra quem não sabe, a Satsuki que eu cito nas histórias é meu eu e sim, eu faço aniversário dia primeiro de setembro. 8D Preparem os presentes, manés.

EU PARO. JURO.  
Reviews são bem aceitas! :3


	3. 3 de Setembro de 89

O Sucesso nos Traz

**O Sucesso nos Traz  
**by Iihs

_**"Afinal – ela me perguntou – o que esse maldito sucesso nos traz? Só está nos separando cada vez mais!"**_  
Sugizo POV, SugizoxOC. Vários capítulos pequenos.

Wuhul.  
Capítulo novo, vida nov-- deixa quieto. 8D

**Um aviso. De novo, é o mesmo e tal:** Quem lê a **Dire je t'aime à moi-même**, saibam que eu estou sim escrevendo o próximo capítulo, mas ainda vou demorar bastante pra acabar, mil desculpas! Estou completamente sem inspiração e escrevo, em média, uma ou duas linhas por dia. Desculpem!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Capítulo III – 03/09/89**__

"03 de Setembro de 1989 – Domingo  
Ontem também teve ensaio do LUNA.  
O Inoran brigou um pouco com a gente porque não estávamos fazendo direito, mas era sábado e todo mundo queria descansar.  
O final do ano estava chegando – e com, isso, finalmente sairíamos do terceirão e seríamos livres, de tempo integral para o LUNA SEA – e havia provas e mais provas. Todo mundo tinha que estudar, e ninguém negava isso.  
Mas minha mente estava mais focada, mesmo, era em Mayu-chan.  
Sei que esse encontro seria apenas entre amigos, mas, quem sabe, um dia?"

"Sugizo-san, Sugizo-san!" – alguém me chamava de longe.  
"Hm?" – olhei para trás e percebi ser Mayumi.  
"Eu me atrasei? Desculpe!"  
"Ah, não... Você está bem na hora! Eu que vim antes, porque tive medo de atrasar. Ouvi dizer que iria ter greve nos trens, então não quis arriscar..."  
"Ah-" – ela sorriu para mim – "Entendo! Você já sabe o que vamos fazer?"

Eu sorri de volta e disse, apenas:

"Eu tenho o plano perfeito. Por que não vamos no parque?"  
"Waaa-, sério?"

Pude notar os olhos da atendente brilharem ao ouvir a palavra "parque", então percebi que, de fato, era o plano perfeito. Como eu pude imaginar, garotas gostam de parques, e ainda mais quando vão com amigos ou ficantes.  
Não que eu fosse ficante de Mayumi – afinal, estávamos passeando apenas como amigos... Mas algum otimismo espalhava-se por minha mente, fazendo-me sorrir para ela. Recebi um riso de volta.

"Sem dúvida! Vamos?"  
"Hai hai! Arigatou, Sugizo-san."

O dia passou rápido – quando notamos já era entardecer, e o tempo estava começando a ficar frio.  
A atendente era bem sensível à baixas temperaturas – pude perceber que ela estava se encolhendo cada vez mais, apesar de não querer que eu notasse. Acabou chegando uma hora que ela não agüentou mais e acabou sussurrando um breve "Nossa, que frio...".  
E foi aí a primeira vez que eu vi seus olhos me admirarem tão agradecidamente, tão...-- Ela me parecia encantada. Ato de meu cavalheirismo?  
O que eu fiz foi tirar meu casaco e colocá-lo em seus ombros, delicadamente. Mayumi-chan segurou-o com uma das mãos e olhou para mim por longos segundos, bem fundo em meus olhos, com as bochechas levemente rosadas.  
Demorou cerca de alguns instantes para ela me dizer, simplesmente, um "obrigada" baixinho, quase gaguejado.  
Foi a partir daí que o clima começou a ficar pesado entre nós – não tínhamos nada para dizer um ao outro... Aquela troca de olhares fez o silêncio predominar.

"Mayu-chan?", me atrevi a chamar-lhe a atenção, depois de minutos.  
"Hm?"  
"Está ficando tarde, não é melhor você ir pra casa?"  
"Waaa, realmente... Eu nem notei o horário! Sumimasen, Sugizo-san!"  
"Não tem problema... Quer que eu te acompanhe até lá?"  
"Se não for incômodo. Eu... Tenho muito medo de andar de noite. Apesar de ainda não estar tão noite assim..."

Sorri para ela e, recebendo um sorriso de volta, fomos caminhando sem pressa até a casa da atendente.  
Deixei-a lá e percorri o caminho até a minha própria moradia.  
Foi só quando eu cheguei no meu quarto e deitei que eu parei para pensar...  
Levei minha mão ao estômago: sentia-o revirar desde quando nos olhamos daquele jeito... Seria essa a sensação de ter se apaixonado por alguém?  
Tão rápido assim... Aquela garotinha bonitinha tinha conseguido atingir meu coração como um míssil.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

8D QQQQQQQQQQ SUGIZO COM BORBOLETAS NO ESTÔMAGO MANO.

Desculpa a demora, Yumi...  
Mas você sabe que eu te amo, né, marida? 8D


End file.
